Soul Eater Next Generation
by Soul Jr
Summary: I fixed this one..I hope you like the better version!  Still my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Soul Jr Eater Evans, I'm 13 years Old, and I go to DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). I am Weapon and my partner is Death the Kidd my Meister. My Parents are Maka Evans Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. I have one brother Suki Evans Albarn. I have White Hair, Red Eyes and shark teeth like daddy; I am very nice, once you get to know me. My birthday is June 13. My favorite color is Purple. **

**Hello, I'm Death the Kidd, I'm 14 years Old and I also go to the DWMA. I am a Meister and my weapon partner is Soul Jr. My parents are Lord Death and my mother is Unknown for now. I have one sister, Death the Girl; I have black Hair and three stripes on one side. I have Golden Eyes and mostly everything else like my father...Expect the Symmetry. I really get annoyed from that. My birthday is April 3, my favorite color is Blue.**

Chapter. 1 Soul Jr and Kidd

March 31,

Soul Jr P.O.V:

Kidd and I were on a Mission again, this time it was in Death City. We have always been on Mission out of the city like Italy, Hawaii, Valleys, and even scary places like in haunted Houses. Anyways, the Kishin Egg had a disguise on, ''Kidd Don't you think we should kill it before it hurts anyone'', I Asked him as he had his eyes on the Kishin Egg, ''Yeah'', He replied Quietly, We both jumped off the building and the disguised Kishin Egg looked at us, ''you kid's shouldn't be out this later'', it spoke in a girly voice, ''Give it up, we know what you do to people'', I replied, it looked at me and slowly the disguise faded away, It had shining demon eyes, blades on its back, it was almost like a hedgehog. ''I really have better blades than you'', I Said, My armed turned into a purple and black blade, and then I transformed into a scythe. I felt Kidd's hand on me, ''It doesn't matter how you look...What matters is the Soul. Your Soul is Ours'', Kidd Yelled, From what I saw the Kishin egg turned into a ball, its back was facing towards us and the blades flew off and headed are way. Kidd spun me dodging the blades from hitting him. The Kishin Egg knew its plan wasn't working, so it turned itself into a bomb of blades which was pretty cool. ''Kidd destroy it before it explodes'', I said, ''Alright'', he replied back with a smile. He started run and jumped in the air spinning me then facing my blade towards the back making the Kishin egg get sliced in half, ''Less than 1 minute'', I said happily, the red little soul floated down to the ground as I grabbed it, ''Thanks Kidd'', I Smiled at him then ate it, ''Finally that was like the 98 soul…we need one more and then 1 witch soul'', Kidd said as he walked away. I ran towards him, ''Hey do you think your dad will give us another mission tonight'', I asked him, ''No, anyways we have been working hard all week non-stop'', He said while yawning, I looked to the ground, I just wanted to get it over with. We stopped and Kidd did some stuff with his hands and his dad appeared. ''Hello Father'', Kidd looked at him raising an eyebrow, ''Hello Kidd…have you guys collected the Kishin egg'', He replied back, ''Yes, we are heading are way home'', Kidd told him, ''Wait I need Soul Jr to come here, her father wants to speak with her'', He looked at me, ''Alright'', I smiled. The image of his father disappeared and we started walking back to the DWMA. Kidd and I entered the Academy and walked straight into the Death Room, as we entered we saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and my Mother and Father, ''what took you so long'', Liz asked, ''It only took us five minutes to get here'', Kidd replied, ''Five is not a symmetrical number...Change it to eight!'', Death screamed from the top of his lungs, ''Fine eight minutes to get here'', Kidd said quietly, ''Anyways, How's my little girl doing'', Everybody looked at me, ''Mom, I'm not small anymore'', I had a bad poker face, ''Maka leave her alone…no but seriously how are you doing'', My dad said before anyone try to laugh, ''I am doing great!'', still had a bad poker face, ''Ok'', My father said, 'May we leave now'', Kidd whined , ''Wait…let's have a conversation we barley even talk'', Patty said in her sweet soft voice, ''Nope..We are gone'', Kidd said dragging me out of the place as, ''See you later people I am going to Las Vegas!'', I screamed and I could hear black*Star and Patty laughing. ''Soul Jr!'', Kidd Said, I started to laugh, Then my mother Maka came running towards us and pulled us back in the Death room, ''I guess you will have to receive the 99th Soul'', Death Said, ''what is it this time Father'', Kidd Replied. ''Well the Kishin Egg that Soul Jr ate was not the one you were supposed to get, The Kishin Egg tricked you guys, You need to take it down before it takes more Human Soul's'', Liz said in her mature voice, ''Let's go Kidd'', I really wanted to rest, but I wanted to be finished with it. Kidd and I walked till we came to this junk yard, ''It looks scary…please don't make me go in there'', I whined, ''Come on it won't be that bad'', Kidd said in his calming voice, I nodded at him, and we both slowly entered, we had no idea where to go so we walked around till we find the Kishin Egg. Five minutes later random White dogs come out with Foam out of their mouth, ''what the hell? Are these Dogs Sick or something?'', I asked Kidd, but he was paying attention to a dog with a eye patch, ''Ye-eah I think they are'', Kidd Mumble, Then a black and white Dog came and transformed Human, ''What are you guys doing here?'', It asked us, ''Your soul has become a Kishin and we are to claim it!'', Kidd yelled , ''I hate people like you guys trying to stop me becoming a God!'', She/he screamed, The dogs started to stick on the Kishin Egg, its muscles got bigger, teeth became sharper, the nails became sharper, ''Cool!'', I yelled, Kidd looked at me and kind of giggle, ''Let's get this done with shall we?'', Kidd asked me, ''Hell yeah'', I replied back, I transformed into Scythe form. Kidd grabbed me spinning me then putting my blade on the floor with his foot on it. ''Bring it'', I said. The Mutant Dog ran to us and jumped up and kicked Kidd, making him fly back, ''what the hell Kidd, this is not you!'', I yelled, ''How can I hurt something innocent'', He replied in s soft voice. Kidd kept getting hit by the Mutant Dog, ''Kidd you fight back or I swear I'll turn back and kick your little ass!''. After a while Kidd got back on his feet fighting back, ''Nice!'', I said happily, Soon the Kishin Egg(Mutant Dog) grabbed my blade and stuck me to one of the bricks, 'Crap!'', I whined, I could hear Kidd get punched and kicked, ''Jr..Help me'', he cried out, I transformed back to human but my blade was still stuck, ''Kidd!'', I screamed, I saw blood drip down from his face. ''Hahahaha weak'', the Mutant Dog Laughed. No I won't let my Meister Die at least not like this. I pulled it out until it came out, ''finally'', I said. I started to run to the Mutant Dog and Jumped on top of it and pulled it away from Kidd. ''Kidd! Are you ok?'', I asked, he got up and stumbled a bit, ''Yes I'll be fine'', he said while spitting out blood. I jumped off the Kishin Egg and turned into a scythe; Kidd spun me a few times then slid under the Mutant Dog making a deep cut on its stomach. It took a while for the little red Kishin egg to come out. ''Bonus!'' I yelled. I looked at Kidd he was still bleeding; I ate the Kishin egg and walked Kidd to the DWMA where he can get help. When we got there I wiped his blood off. ''Nice job guys…Just need one witch Soul, would you take the mission tonight'', Death asked, ''No'', I said, everyone gasped, ''Kidd needs to rest'', I said dramatically. ''Alright, can you take him home please?'', Liz said, ''Yes'', I replied. I put Kidd's arm around me and walked home. The End. (Of chapter 1.)


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Next Generation. Please review!

HI! I am blue*star. I am a 14 year old female and go to the DWMA. I am a weapon (Dark Arm) and my meister is Star Nakatsukasa. (My Sister). I look just like my mother but with blue hair. My favorite color is red.

Hi, I am Star Nakatsukasa. I am 14 year old female that wields my twin Sister. (Blue*Star). My Parents are BLACK*STAR and TSUBAKI. My favorite Color is Black.

_**Chapter two. The two Shining Stars! **_

Star's P.O.V:

*Quick flash back: Blue*star: Don't worry Star; we will super pass mom and Dad. I promise*

''What a lier'' I said quietly for she doesn't hear me. ''So the Princess we are going after is that her'' blue star said in the quietest voice she can do. ''Yeah, that's her…She calls herself the Princess of Kishins''. I replied back. ''But she is barley is a Kishin egg?''. She said. ''I don't people here are weird''. I replied. I looked down and the Princess was yelling at her butlers. ''WHERE IS MY FATHER!'' She yelled, ''Please Princess sit down he is in the bathroom. ''I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!...MOOOM!'', She kept yelling. This girl was getting on my nerves. ''Ready'' I asked looking at back at blue*star. She nodded as she turned into a Chain Scythe. ''Ready'', she whispered as I was putting her blade on my lap. I jumped out the small dark hole and ran towards the princess trying to hit her with the blade, but she kept moving around. ''DAMIT!'' I yelled. She kept laughing at me. Her Dad entered the room and she looked back, ''Daddy!'', she screamed, ''you shouldn't have let your guard down'', Blue*Star whispered, She turned around to look at me and I tripped her. ''Please Stop!'', her dad cried out. ''Sorry Si-'', my words were caught off by some black smoke filling the air. ''Blue*Star!'', I yelled. The black smoke made my eyes red and itchy. Five minutes later the smoke cleared off and there was nobody there but me. I walk over to the table and I saw a letter. ''If you want your sister back, you have to collect me human souls and bring them to me...I'll give you address later''. ''No, No, No, NO!'', they took blue*Star. I felt like I was never going to get her back. What do I do? I wanted to cry. I'm no assassin; I will never be able to beat my dad. I felt my tears roll down my face till I heard a voice in my head, '' don't worry Star; we will super pass mom and Dad. I promise'', the voice faded away. ''I have to get to the DWMA''. I said.

_***AT THE DWMA***_

''Hello Starlet'', Death said from across the room. ''Hi sir, I have terrible news'', I replied, he turned around to look at me, he had the same mask on as usually, I couldn't tell what his moods were. ''Ok, what is it?'', he asked. ''They took kidnapped Blue*star''. I said, I pinched myself but made it unnoticeable, I didn't want to cry. ''Oh my''. He said while holding his chin. ''You don't have two weapons like I did..hmm, can you wield your mother?'', he asked. ''ughh..i don't know, Yeah'', I answered back. ''Good'', he replied back and turning to his mirror. It was an awkward silence. ''YAHOO!'', a familiar voice yelled. I looked around and saw my dad and my mom walking towards me. ''Hi Star'', my mother said in her sweet voice. ''Hi mom'', I replied, ''SO!, WHERES YOUR SISTER!'', my dad yelled in a happy voice. I had the Excalibur face. ''She..um'', I couldn't finish my sentence, ''She was kidnapped'', Lord death confessed, ''WHAT!'' my mom yelled, ''It's not my fault'', I whispered, ''What are we doing here we need to get and get her'', my mom cried. She grabbed my hand and ran out to get Blue*Star.

*At the Death City Bridge*

''How do you know she's here?'', my mother asked, ''I don't know if she's here or not, but I do get a feeling that she's here'', I answered, ''oh'', my mother whispered. I could feel soul wave lengths, and one of them was Blue*Star's. They were getting closer every minute. ''So did you bring the Souls'', the mysterious said. I knew I heard that voice before. ''You're the princess from earlier'', I said angrily. ''No duhh'', she replied. They threw blue*star tied up in rope in front of us, my mom kneeled and started to cut her loose. As soon she was finished they both got put. ''Say bye'', the Princess said while throwing a blade at me hitting my stomach, it was too fast for me to even see, I fell to the floor. ''Star!'', Blue*Star screamed ''Are you alright'', she asked, ''well I'm bleeding and on the floor…what do you think'', I got up. ''Blue*star, chain scythe'', I commanded. ''Hai'' she replied while turning into a chain scythe. ''Mom, be a backup just in case'', I whispered to her. She nodded. I ran towards the Princess trying to tie her up with the scythe. Finally after all the time trying to hit her she fell to the floor, I had not time to talk, I threw my blade at her but her father got in the way. ''DAD...DADDY!'', the girl shrieked. The old man fell to the floor bleeding to death. ''I love Princess Rika'', were the last words the man said before his soul popped out. Princess Rika grabbed the soul and held it close to her crying. ''Now's your chance, Star'', Blue*star yelled, ''No, I can't…this time we will have to pass, I just can't kill a girl after I killed her father it would give me nightmares'', I replied. I looked at the girl and started to walk away. ''You will pay for this…I swear you will, I will find you even if it kills me!'', She yelled at me.

*At the DWMA*

Blue*stars P.O.V:

We arrived at the DWMA and went straight to Doctor's Steins office. We slowed entered and saw Marie. I remember when they first got married; she kept putting her ring in everyone's face, but they make a very cute old couple. ''Hi girls what do you need'', Marie asked, ''we were on a mission and I got hurt'', star replied, her voice sounded like if she was about to faint. ''Take your shirt off', Marie told her. Her face turned bright red as she started to take off her shirt; the inside of her shirt was red from the blood. Marie grabbed a cloth and put it in water and rubbed it on star's cut. ''Ow that hurts'', she growled, ''Sorry'', Marie said. When she was done cleaning her up the whole cloth was full of blood, but It went away when she dipped it in water. ''Just rest for a while ok'', Marie commanded. ''Ok'', star replied. i grabbed her hand and put it around me and started to walk home.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :P **_


End file.
